


Saturday Picnic

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ehehe i can't add anymore otherwise i'll ruin the surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: Kara and Lena go out on a picnic date. Little do they know, they both have a little surprise for each other.OrKara and Lena go out on a picnic date and then, well, you'll see
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 223





	Saturday Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it's not a bad surprise

"You ready yet, Lee?" Kara shouts from the living room. 

"Just a second, darling!" 

A few moments later, Lena sweeps into the room and pecks Kara on the cheek. 

"Now, I'm ready. I just had to get something." 

~ 

The park is almost completely empty, and Kara notices almost immediately. 

"Hey, Lena, the park's really empty."

"Maybe everyone's inside?" Lena suggests. 

"But it's a Saturday! Normally there are tons of people at the park!"

"I don't know, maybe today is spe- maybe today is a holiday or something?" Lena clears her throat after almost revealing the plan. 

"Huh, maybe..." 

"Well, nevermind that, darling. We came here to have a nice picnic and I brought so many potstickers!"

Kara immediately spins around, ruffling Lena’s hair.

“Potstickers? Yes! Oh, I love you so much!!!” Kara places a quick kiss on Lena’s lips before digging into the picnic hamper.

Lena clears her throat, fanning desperately to get rid of the light flush that adorns her cheeks, but her attempts are to no avail and she gives up shortly after, simply opting to sit down on the spread blanket.

Kara, ever the gentlewoman, spreads all the food out on the picnic blanket, waiting for Lena to pick up a sandwich and bite into it before digging into her potstickers.

“You want one?” 

Lena looks up in surprise at Kara and chuckles. Kara’s cheeks are puffed up from the potstickers she’s stuffed into her mouth and she’s holding up a single potsticker with her chopsticks.

“No, no, I’m okay. You enjoy the potstickers. I have some salad.”

Kara makes a face and Lena laughs again.

“I don’t understand how you eat that— that rabbit food!”

Lena gasps and presses a hand to her chest, pretending to be affronted.

“Rabbit food?! It’s good!”

“Maybe you’re secretly a rabbit, then,” Kara teases, still chewing a mouthful of potstickers.

“Maybe I am,” Lena whispers furtively.

This time, Kara laughs, and Lena is struck by how beautiful the sound is. Kara’s nose is scrunched up, little crinkles forming, her mouth is open and her eyes are squeezed shut as she laughs. Lena knows then that she’d do anything to hear that sound for the rest of her life.

“Did you bring the donuts?”

Kara’s question cuts through her revelry and she shakes her head to clear it.

“Oh, yes, I did! They should be at the bottom of the hamper.”

Kara digs into the basket before emerging with a triumphant cry.

“Aha! I found them! Here, you choose first.” Kara is smiling at her, holding the box out to her, and Lena absolutely melts at how loving Kara is.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! I know your favorites so I bought some!”

“Well, then.”

Lena picks out a strawberry-frosted donut and bites into it appreciatively.

Kara smiles, grabs a vanilla-dipped donut, and mirrors Lena’s actions, biting in and savoring the frosting.

Lena takes the time in which Kara has her eyes closed to carefully bring out the little box, setting it aside so she can grab it later.

“Vanilla, huh. I didn’t know you liked them so much,” Lena notes, smiling softly at Kara.

Kara grins right back at her. “I love them. They remind me of you.”

Lena softens even more and she feels her heart stutter.

“You charmer.” Lena swats at Kara’s arm teasingly.

“Only for you.” Kara sticks her tongue out.

Once the donuts have been finished, Lena steels herself for this next part, rubbing her hands down her dress nervously, trying to smooth down the nonexistent folds. In the back of her mind, she hears a voice that sounds suspiciously like Lex telling her that she’s _betraying the family name_ and whatnot, but she goes ahead anyway.

Kara seems to have noticed the change in the atmosphere and looks up at Lena worriedly.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just—“

Lena breathes out in a rush before continuing.

“Kara, you’re the most special person I’ve ever met. From the very first moment, I knew you were different. As soon as you walked into my office, it was like I could feel the sun beaming down on me. Every smile, hug, touch, kiss, everything about you is so warm and I love that about you. Even when I took the reveal badly, you kept fighting for me. You kept going at it, kept persisting. I didn’t realize then how hard that must’ve been but I know now. And I also know that no one else would’ve been as willing to fight for me. You were always there for me, even when I didn’t know it was you. You fought for me, even against your own sister, trying to convince everyone that I was good. And I am good. But only because you were there to show me how much good I had. I love that about you so much, and I don’t think I’d survive if I was ever away from you, so. Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you marry me?”

Lena had brought out the box and popped it open as soon as she asked the question. Inside, there was a ring and a bracelet. Lena had asked Superman about the customs of Kryptonian marriage before asking for his blessing. She had gone to Alex and Eliza next and slowly worked her way through the Superfriends. They had all been excited for her, urging her on. Talking to Alex had been the most emotional and they had both cried until Alex had gathered her in a tight hug. 

Kara’s crying now, her hands held up to her mouth as tears stream down her face.

Suddenly, Kara turns around to rummage around in the hamper again and Lena looks down, confused.

“Kara?”

“You suck so much, Lena.”

Lena opens her mouth, shocked, before Kara continues.

“You totally ruined my plan! I had everything all planned out! Look!”

And Lena can only watch as Kara pulls out a box of her own and pops it open.

“Lena Kieran Luthor, you’re even more amazing than you’ll ever know. You have so much good in you and so much to give to the world. You’re so special and you deserve everything I could ever give you and more. You, you are my sun. Will you marry me?”

Lena stares, awestruck, for a minute before she pulls herself together.

“I asked you first.”

Kara laughs, the sound watery as she cries.

“Yes, 100 times yes.”

“Yes, Kara, of course, yes!”

Lena slips the ring onto Kara’s finger and the bracelet on right after and Kara mirrors her movements before she pulls her into a warm hug.

“I love you so much, Lena.”

“I love you, too, Kara.”

“So, wait, did you like, rent out the park?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend but she told me I should also post it so here we are! I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> Also, Lena totally rented out the park hehe
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @catargott


End file.
